Finding A Way Back To Your Heart
by XxSnugglesxX
Summary: Jason realizes now just how good him and Sam were together after the GH bomb threat and Joe, and he realizes he misses and still loves her and wants her back. But how does Sam feel about this? Afterall, she's with Lucky! ONE SHOT


Title: Finding A Way Back To Your Heart Summary: The story takes place shortly after Joe and the bomb (I kind of rewrote it in a way). Jason realizes now just how good him and Sam were together, and he realizes he misses and still loves her and wants her back. But how does Sam feel about this? Will she take him back or tell him to hit the road? Afterall, she's back with Lucky now. Rating: PG-13 (slightly strong language)  
Author's Note: Song is Back to Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys.

Jason sat on the barstool at Jake's, looking down at the bottle of beer in his hands. It had been just over a week since Joe Smith had threatened to blow up General Hospital in order to get his wife the medical care she desperately needed. Jason's son was okay as was Elizabeth. Thanks to Sam, who talked Joe into letting them see a doctor, both were alive.  
Sam. When Joe had grabbed her, Jason immediately jumped up. He saw the terror in her eyes, even if no one else could. He tried to talk the older man down, not wanting to see any harm come to Sam. After a while, Joe relented and released her, giving Jason a chance to go for the detinator. He yelled for Sam to get the gun on the floor, which she did instantaneously. He fought with the man, trying to get a hold of the detinator. But before he could, a shot rang out from Sam's gun and he watched as Joe fell to the ground, his hand releasing the button. Nothing happened. The bomb wasn't set to explode. He heard Sam shout Lucky's name as Lucky quickly made his way over to her from the hallway leading to the Emergency Room. Jason watched as Lucky held Sam in his arms, her eyes slightly glassy from unfallen tears.  
Jason heard Elizabeth's voice calling for him and he looked in her direction. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks as he walked over to her. Asking if she was okay, he felt sick to his stomach as he looked over at Lucky and Sam in a deep kiss, seemingly lost in their own world. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice as she kept talking about the house fire and Jake. He tried to listen to her talking but it was hard to focus on her and not the woman he had loved kissing another man.  
That had been almost nine days ago and he still couldn't get the image of Sam with Lucky out of his mind. 'This is insane,' he thought to himself as he took a long drink from his beer. There was no way he could possibly still love Sam. Miss her? Well, yeah maybe that was possible. But definitely not love her. Not after everything that she had done to Jake. 'Well look at the shit you pulled on her,' Jason thought. He should have never tried to keep Jake's paternity a secret from her. He knew that. But it was impossible to fix that now, after all it wasn't like he could turn back time or something.  
Taking one last swig of his beer, Jason stood up and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the bar in front of him. He had to do something to get her off of his mind. He was supposed to be in love with Elizabeth, the mother of his child, not his ex-fiance. Deciding to take a walk near the water, Jason made his way out of the bar and towards the docks. As he walked, he heard a familiar laugh. He quietly stood to the side of the pier, as he watched the woman of his thoughts wrapped in the arms of Lucky Spencer, both looking at the water and smiling. It was a scene that most would only see in a fairy tale. Jason turned around and quickly walked toward Harbor View Towers. How could fate be so cruel? Why did he have to see Sam at the same time he was trying to forget her? It wasn't fair. Walking into his penthouse, he realized how cold it felt. Ever since Sam had left, it had been cold. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't shake her and the memories they shared. Even as he tried to move on with Elizabeth, she could never replace Samantha McCall. "Damn it!" Jason shouted, not knowing what to do. Should he really try to win Sam back? Even though she was happy? Should he try anyway?  
"Yes, I love her!" Jason admitted to himself, knowing what people would think if they heard him talking to no one other than himself.

The following night--

Everything was set. It had taken quite a bit of help on Carly's part, but Jason had finally perfected his plan. Earlier, he had Carly call Sam to ask her to meet her at the Metro Court restaurant, specifically on the terrace. He couldn't help but laugh at what must have been going through Sam's head when she heard Carly, of all people, asking to meet up with her. But, this was all apart of his plan. Jason had practically spent all day fixing the terrace up with Carly. Clear icicle Christmas lights hung along the side of the terrace and outlined the door opening. In the center of all of the lights and candles stood a table set for two with chilled champagne and a wonderfully prepared meal of Chinese food, specially delivered from the Golden Dragon. A small radio sat in the corner, with a song waiting that would tell Sam just how much Jason missed her and loved her.  
Jason stood just outside the door, dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue shirt with a black overcoat. It took a lot of guts for him to dress up, but he would do anything for Sam, even if it meant him being uncomfortable. He heard the elevator doors open and rushed to turn on the radio.

**It's not that I can't live without you,  
It's just that I don't even want to try.  
Every night I dream about you,  
Ever since the day we said goodbye.**

He watched as Sam stepped out onto the terrace, not yet noticing him. She looked absolutely beautiful in a pale green, floor length dress. It was obvious she had other plans tonight than to be with him. He stepped towards her, calling her name just above a whisper, "Sam"  
"Jason?" Sam looked at him questionably, obviously confused, she looked around at the lights and the table in front of her, "I thought I was supposed to be meeting Carly. What is all of this"  
"This is my way of saying I'm sorry," Jason said softly.

**If I wasn't such a fool,  
Right now I'd be holding you.  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do.**

Sam smiled as she looked at him, "Jason, I-I don't know what to say"  
"Please, can we just sit and talk over dinner? I know you obviously have other plans, but please Sam, please just stay with me for now"  
She looked at him, in complete shock over his pleading. Jason was not one to beg for anything, so she nodded her head, "Actually, I didn't have any other plans, at least not until later tonight"  
Smiling to himself, Jason walked towards Sam and gently took her hand as he led her to her seat at the table, "Thank you"  
"You're welcome," she whispered, listening to the music in the background, her eyes never leaving Jason's.

**Baby, if I only knew The words to say,  
The road to take,  
To find a way back to your heart.  
What can I do,  
To get to you and find a way back to your heart.**

"This looks great Jason. But I still don't understand. I thought that-," Sam began, "I thought that we weren't on good terms. I mean, that's how it's been for almost a year"  
Jason looked at her, "Ever since that night with Joe and him grabbing you and practically taking you as his main hostage and then us working together to stop him from blowing the hospital up...well...Sam, I realized something. I realized that I miss you being a major part of my life"  
Shocked at his admission, Sam felt tears begin to form in her eyes, "Jason. I missed you too. For a while. But I knew that Elizabeth and Jake became more important to you than I ever was. And I understand that. Trust me, I do. I mean, Jake is your son and Elizabeth is his mother. Yeah, after I found out about him being yours, I felt like my world fell apart once again. And Jason, I hated you for it. I really did. And then you threatening my life, well, that just moved my hatred for you to whole new levels that I didn't even know I had."

**I don't know how we got so crazy,  
But I'll do anything to set things right,  
Cause your love is so amazing,  
Baby, you're the best thing in my life.**

"I'm so sorry. I had no right whatsoever to say such a thing to you. But you have to know that I would never ever hurt you in that way. I love you too much to do that to you"  
Almost choking on her champagne, Sam took a moment to swallow her drink before looking at her former lover, "What did you just say"  
"I know you heard me Sam. But I'll say it again, I love you," Jason whispered, hoping that the next words she would say could mean they could try again.  
"No," she said, firmly but confused.

**Let me prove my love is real,  
And make you feel the way I feel.  
I promise I would give the world.**

"No? What do you mean?" Jason said, feeling like he got punched in the gut.  
Sam looked in his eyes, reaching across the table she took one of his hands in hers, "Jason, there's no way in hell that you could love me still. Not after all the pain we've caused eachother. There's just no way"  
"I know it sounds impossible, but Sam I do love you. I literally dream about you almost every night. Then I wake up and go to reach for you, only remembering that you're not there and that it's my fault, once again. I miss your voice, your laugh and-and the way you feel in my arms," he said, trying to explain his love for her.

**If only you would tell me girl,  
The words to say,  
The road to take,  
To find a way back to your heart.  
What can I do to get to you,  
And find a way back to your heart.**

"We had to many things go wrong in our relationship Jason. I've moved on. And I thought that you had too. With Elizabeth"  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really telling him that she didn't love him anymore? No, there's no way that she could be saying that to him. "I'm sorry. But I'm in love with Lucky. He actually puts me first. I never had that with you. And you know it," Sam explained.  
Jason looked down at the plate in front of him, whispering, "I know Sam. You will never know how sorry I am for everything I did to you"  
Sam shook her head, "It just wouldn't work. We'd just end up hurting each other all over again, maybe even worse than before."

**Give me one more chance To give my love to you To give you my love.  
No one on this earth loves you like I do.**

Rising from the table, Sam put her hand over Jason's, "I'll always hold a place for you in my heart though Jason. You were the first man I truly fell in love with and you proved to me that I could actually love someone with my whole heart. We just weren't meant for each other"  
"Please Sam, please don't do this," Jason pleaded, looking up at Sam with tears in his eyes.  
"I've got to go. Lucky's waiting for me," Sam replied, feeling a tinge of guilt for the sad look on the man's face.

**Tell me the words to say,  
The road to take,  
To find a way back to your heart.  
What can I do,  
To get to you and find a way back to your heart.**

Jason reluctantly let her hand go, "I love you Sam. And if you ever need me, I'll be right there"  
She smiled as she bent down to kiss Jason on the forehead, "Thanks Jase. Have a nice evening"  
Watching her walk away from him for the final time made Jason almost want to cry. She was gone, for good. He would never hold her in his arms in the middle of the night, nor would he see her bright smile that could turn even the saddest times into happy ones.

**I'd turn back time to make you mine And find a way back to your heart.  
I'd make you believe.  
Fall to my knees,  
To find a way back to your heart.**

As Sam walked out of the Metro Court, she felt her heart drop. Jason had poured his heart out to her and she turned him down. But she was honest, she was in love with Lucky. He had come to mean so much more to her than she could have ever thought. That didn't mean that she didn't feel something for Jason, as a friend. He just wasn't a good boyfriend. He rarely treated her as she should have been treated. Shaking her head, Sam made her way towards the car, not being able to wait much longer to see Lucky.

**The words to say,  
The road to take,  
To find a way back to your heart.  
What can I do,  
To get to you and find a way back to your heart.**

Jason watched as Sam walked away from the building, and him. His heart broke. He had permanently lost her as anything more than a friend. Now he had to figure out a way to move on, without her.

**Back to your heart...**


End file.
